


Pheonix's Burn

by ShilohSnake



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Marriage, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8979481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShilohSnake/pseuds/ShilohSnake
Summary: Eliza's thoughts and reaction on the day the Reynolds Pamphlet was shown to the world.





	

Eliza heard the news, it spread through the town like wildfire. She didn't need their looks of pity or the whispering as she took her kids to the store to pick up a few groceries. She quickly headed them home before they heard the news. She didn't need them hurting; she managed the day, getting her children fed and cared for as she put them to bed. She collapsed on the floor and cried for a few minutes before looking up and sighing, she whispered pained and angry.

"I will rise from these ashes as a phoenix does from hers

I will stand again.

Never to be stuck down again,

But now I am mocked, and laughed at, and shoved

I will be stronger' I tell myself.

Knowing the tears will still come

I will never do this this to another' I whisper

I will rise I shall not carry this burden,

I will be the one above as they sink below

I am weak and small now but my might is strength and that strives me on.

These are my ashes and I am rising…"

She stood up and wiped her tears looking in the mirror glaring "I know Alexander did not give his heart away, I am still his wife. But he has hurt me and won't have me back easily."


End file.
